


Acquisition

by nazangel



Series: Guardian Wolf [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a new Parent, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Even if he's not really a parent yet, Gen, Nesting, Omega Bruce Wayne, Scenting, Shifters, Sort Of, Talk of being drugged, he was in taining, omegaversesfw2021, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: By Bruce Wayne's calculations, he still had two years to go until he could safely take over the Court of Owls, and an additional two years after that until he could turn them into something that could help Gotham instead of control it.His timeline gets accelerated when he hears about Richard John Grayson, a little boy being trained to become a Talon.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Implied Bruce Wayne/Talia Al-Ghul
Series: Guardian Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021





	Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this one instead of creating an identity from scratch, Bruce decided to infiltrate one of the oldest organizations in Gotham and turn it into something that could help Gotham.

Bruce had never thought of children for himself. It would be easy to say that he never wanted them but the truth was that after losing his parents, he had refused to let himself even consider the idea. How was he supposed to take care of a child when he still felt half-broken and wrong from his parent's death. How could he take care of a child when there was an infinite sadness in him that probably had nothing to do with being an orphan and everything to do with the fact that he was just a mess. How could he subject a child to the dark ache inside of him?

No, he was best left childless even if sometimes his dreams were filled with the vague scents of small faceless pups, a hidden wish that was to never come true.

So Bruce buried his dreams deep and started his training. He travelled the world, visited mountains and desserts, met assassins and healers, and stood in front of crumbling temples and timeless treasures. He visited the league, became Ra's Al-Ghul favourite student and Talia Al-Ghul's favourite lover. Afterwards, he came back to the whispers of the Court of Owls and the hand they had had in his parent's murder. Slowly, he started to infiltrate them, turning members, sowing seeds of distrust and sending away anyone that was too much trouble. None of them exactly had clean records and while it took a lot of digging, there was always something that could be used to take their power away.

For four years, he worked his influence in the Court, gaining allies and putting on a false face. By his calculation, it would take him another two years to gain complete control and then another two turn the Court into something that could actually help Gotham instead of control it. It was a long game but Bruce was a patient man. He could wait.

Until he heard of the little boy. One of the Court's other favourites quietly informed him of a little boy that was being trained to become a talon. They hadn't injected him with too much yet since he still had to grow but they were working him to the bone.

"His name is Richard John Grayson," his informant told him

Grayson. He knew the name. He also knew that most Graysons, like William Cobb, consented to the transformation that made them Talons.

This child definitely hadn't consented.

"Has he been here the whole time?" asked Bruce

"Yes," the other answered.

Bruce cursed himself. He remembered hearing of the fall of the Graysons, remembered not paying it any attention since the talon-aged Graysons were already dead. The boy and the circus had quickly disappeared from the city and Bruce had assumed Richard would be with them.

How stupid of him.

"It's not your fault," murmured the other, quite understanding of his silences, "They kept it under wraps. Even the most loyal members do not know. Only the Grandmaster and his inner four,"

"How did you find out?" asked Bruce

The other grinned, "Everyone has a weakness of the flesh, Brucie. Mr. Crow is no different,"

Bruce raised his eyebrows at them, "I never would have expected you to go that far,"

His companions laughed, "Don't worry, Wayne. I was always going to use the sedative and I could have done it without getting naked but..."

"You _actually_ enjoyed yourself," said Bruce, "Is the man really that good?"

"Well, if you _must_ know..."

"Actually, no. Please _leave_ ,"

The other chuckled again, "Alright. I'm going to assume that you're going to accelerate your deadline due to this. Let me know if there's anything I can do,"

"I will," said Bruce, "And one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"Your therapist appointment?"

The other rolled their eyes, "Don't worry, Bruce. I rescheduled it for tomorrow,"

Bruce smiled, "Good. Take care of yourself,"

"You too,"

Once the door was closed again, Bruce went back to looking through the report.

It was time to make a few calls.

xxx

Deathstroke carefully deposited the boy in front of Bruce, his hands gentle despite the pain Bruce knew he was capable of inflicting. The boy seemed to be asleep, sedated most likely.

"How was he?" Bruce asked Slade, "Did he come easily?"

"He seems to be used to taking orders," said Slade, "Though he seemed bit out of it, sort of in a trance,"

Bruce nodded, surveying the little boy on the ground tightly wrapped in a blanket. From stories, he knew that the boy was a Panther shifter. He still smelled like a pup but Bruce could tell he was an Alpha.

Richard would grow up to me something formidable one day. For now, he looked small and broken, making every omega and wolf instinct rise up in Bruce.

However, it wasn't the time or place so Bruce pushed it down and turned to see a lynx and a coyote jump on the roof, only a few paces away from them. A few seconds later, Selina Kyle was fixing her hair while he had an arm full of Talia Al-Ghul.

"I missed you, Beloved," murmured the Alpha

Bruce smiled, and kissed her hair, "I missed you too, Darling,"

Behind them Slade made a disgruntled noise, forcing them to let go of each other.

"So, Lover," Selina, "What happens now? Do I need to take myself out of Gotham for a little bit?"

"You shouldn't have to but better safe than sorry I suppose," said Bruce

"What about the Court?" asked Slade, "It's going to create a power vacuum,"

Bruce smiled, "The Court won't go away. I have enough support to be seen as a hero for saving it from the attack from the 'traitors' and will be appointed the new Grandmaster. The changes I intended for will take some time but this is a start. Most of those that oppose me are currently being labelled to be exiled. Of course, I will kindly 'spare' some of them,"

Slade whistled, "And all this on an accelerated timeline. Remind me never to piss you off, Wayne,"

"Noted,"

"We should be going," said Talia, "We must not be spotted here by any lingering opposition of yours in the Court,"

"Right," said Bruce nodding, "Thank you for coming here,"

"Anything for a paycheque," Slade saluted him before jumping off the roof but not before calling out again, "Take care of the kid, Wayne,"

Bruce shook his head. For all his violence, the man could have soft spot for children.

"It's my city too, Lover," said Selina, "But I need to go look for safe transport out. Good luck,"

As always, Selina left on silent feet

"You should take care of the boy," said Talia. Her gaze almost seemed wistful as she looked at the child. Though maybe that was just his imagination.

"Yes," he murmured, "Will you go back now?"

Talia looks at him with regret in her eyes, "You know I must Beloved,"

 _Must_. There were so many things Bruce would say to that, so many arguments that could be made. But there was a boy lying on the rooftop so he merely nodded. A gentle kiss on the cheek and Talis was gone too.

Bruce bent down and carefully lifted the boy up. He was impossibly light and easily fit in Bruce's arms.

"Alright, Pup," murmured Bruce, "What am I going to do with you?'

xxx

Alfred cornered Bruce as soon as he got inside.

"Master Bruce," said the butler, scandalized, "Please tell me that is not a child,"

"Richard Grayson," Bruce told him, "He was being trained to become a Talon,"

A look of rage passed over Aflred's before his expression settled into its normal blankness.

"I see," said the butler, "I shall ready some soup for when the young man wakes up,"

"Thanks, Alfred,"

Bruce was then left holding the small boy. On instinct, he took him to his room and gently laid him down on the bed. The space was too large for the little pup, making him seem like a deserted island in the middle of a green sea.

What could he do now? Whenever he wanted warmth he would get-

 _Blankets_. Bruce needed blankets. The pup would like blankets. Yes, blankets.

He first raided his closet, there were some things that smelled fresh and some others that smelled like him, things he kept for when he was in heat. They still smelled like him so Bruce carefully laid them out around the little pup, leaving enough room for Bruce to slide in around him. He then took some pillows and cushions. After that, he took out some sweaters and shirts lining them in the small spaces of the structure, effectively filling it with more of his scent and closing any openings.

When he was done, Bruce stepped back and surveyed his work. Little Richard was still under the influence of whatever sedative had been given to him and was snoring softly. The blankets and other things around him would keep him safe and warm, just like Bruce wanted. Still, there seemed to be something missing. Something important. What was it?

Bruce thought back to his own childhood. He had tried to keep some of his parents' scent at first. Once it had become evident that it was just making everything worse, he had replaced them with-

 _Oh_. He knew what he needed.

But he needed to leave the room to get it. Could he leave the pup alone? what is he woke up? What if he got scared?

In the end, the need to complete the structure won out and he ran to where he knew Alfred would be.

"Alfred!" called Bruce as he entered the kitchen, "I need more blankets!"

Alfred looked surprised to see him, putting down the spatula "Master Bruce, What-"

There was no time for questions! The pup was alone and he needed blankets quickly.

"Alfie, I really need blankets right now. Maybe something of yours and Leslie's and Richard is alone right now so I need to quickly find-"

Alfred placed a gentle hand on his arm, forcing him to slow down.

"Master Bruce," said the older Beta, "Why don't you go ahead and go back to Richard? I will find the suitable things for you,"

There was an understanding look on the man's face which was good. If Alfred understood then he would fix it. Still, Bruce hesitated. What if he got it wrong?

As if reading his thoughts, Alfred smiled.

"Master Bruce, need I remind you that I was the one who would help you with your nests as a pup?"

Bruce thought back to his childhood and nodded. Alfred was right, of course. He would find the right things and Bruce could go back to hi- the pup.

"Okay, Alfie," he said.

He quickly kissed Alfred's cheek and practically ran back to his room. To his immense relief, Richard hadn't woken up yet.

Carefully, Bruce made his way to the middle so he was curled around the little boy. Almost in a trance he pulled Richard to his chest and tucked him under his chin.

Bruce didn't know what was happening to him. He'd never acted like this before and yet he couldn't bring himself to leave the boy alone. He was so sure something bad would happen if he stayed away from the little pup too long. And as foreign as the feeling was it also felt _right_ in a way very few feelings did.

In light of that realization, Bruce tucked Richard close and waited for Alfred to come back.

xxx

"Did he seem to be in a trance state or just worked up?" asked Leslie

"Just worked up," said Alfred as they walked to the room, "He seemed to be afraid to leave Richard alone,"

"I see," said Leslie, "Well, I don't think we have anything to worry about. It sounds like he saw a pup that could be in distress and the instinct built until he didn't know how to deal with it. It doesn't happen a lot but is quite common in people like Bruce,"

"People like Bruce?"

"He keeps a dangerously small pack on purpose, avoids pups including his cousins and obviously has some sort of anxiety surrounding the thought of children, all that builds up to feeling overwhelmed at taking care of a small pup," said Leslie, "Most do it on instinct but what do you do the when the instinct is completely foreign,"

"Hmm"

"By the way," continued Leslie "We really need to do something about the way he thinks about children. Even if he never has children of his own, it's not healthy,"

Alfred sighed, "I know. I just always thought it was something he was going through as a teenager, that he would change his mind once he was a little older and had some more time to get over his parents' death. I suppose that is on me for not seeing the signs,"

Leslie gave him a sympathetic look as they reached Bruce's room. Slowly opening the door, they found him sitting in the middle of his nest as he gently rocked the little boy in his arms. Whatever sedative had been given to the boy still seemed to be working.

Their own little boy, not grown, looked at them with wounded eyes. Leslie was reminded of the times years ago when he had looked at them like that, believing that they could fix anything. That belief ad wained over the years and the return of that look made Leslie's heart hurt. They would have to let him down all over again.

"Master Bruce," murmured Alfred, "We brought what you asked for,"

He just kept staring at them for another moment. He then looked at little Richard and then back.

"Leslie, Alfie," he brokenly whispered, "What am I doing? What's happening to me?"

"Oh my dear boy," said Alfred, sitting down just at the edge of the bed, "You're just a little overwhelmed by your instincts and your instincts are telling you that your pup needs a safe nest,"

"But he's not my pup, Alfie," Bruce sounds ready to cry, "It shouldn't feel- it shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what, Kiddo?" asked Leslie

"It shouldn't feel this _right_ ," said Bruce, staring down at Richard's peaceful face, "He's not mine,"

Unfortunately, Richard wasn't but all those years of pushing down his wishes and his instincts meant that Brue had latched on. Leslie hated to think about what would happen once Richard had to part with him.

"Bruce," said Leslie, "For now, he doesn't have anywhere to go and from what I've heard, he's been trained brutally so let's just take care of him for now. Kind of like Lucious took care of you when I or Alfred couldn't. Think of it that way, okay,"

"Like babysitting?"

That wasn't what Leslie had meant but it seemed to be calming Bruce down so she merely nodded.

Bruce took a shuddering breath and carefully put Richard back down onto the sheets.'

"Okay," he said, "Okay, I can do that,"

Leslie shared a relieved look with Alfred. Baby steps. At least Bruce was calmer now. Once the boy woke up, they could check him over and convince Bruce to start the legal process for whatever was best for the little pup. Though, Leslie had a feeling they were going to be having an addition to their small pack.

"This is going to be difficult," said Alfred as they watched Bruce rearrange the nest again

"We'll help him," said Leslie.

He was still their little pup after all.

xxx

The Little Talon was floating on cotton candy. Very strange and nice smelling cotton candy. This was different than the other times. Usually, he woke up on the hard floor or the hard slab.

Why would he be on a cloud? Or maybe it wasn't a cloud?

Little Talon finally opened his eyes and found that he wasn't on a cloud at all. He was on a bed. A very nice bed.

Why was he on a nice bed? The beds Mr. Cobb like to get him to sleep on were always small and hard. He called them cots. They smelled like wood.

Little Talon tried moving his arms around and found that they were trapped in a blanket. He quickly untangled himself and sat up. He looked around and froze.

There was someone else there with him. A big man with dark hair and dark clothes.

This must be his new Master. Which meant that this was a test.

It wasn't like any other test he had been in though. For one, the Master seemed to be asleep.

He would wait.

After about two minutes and a half, the new Master started to move a little. Little Talon kept himself perfectly still.

The new Master opened his eyes and looked straight at him. His eyes were very blue.

"Hello," murmured the Master

Was he supposed to talk back? Taking a chance, he responded.

"Hello,"

Master smiled and Little Talon relaxed. It was a nice smile. This meant Master was happy for now.

"How are you, Richard?"

Richard? His masters didn't call him Richard. They called him Little Talon.

He didn't know how to respond and Master frowned. Oh no. Was he mad now?

"Isn't your name Richard?" Master asked

Richard? That wasn't what they called him. They called him Little Talon but...There had been the before. Before, that was filled with bright colours and happy voices. Cotton Candy and music. What had he been called before?

D-

Di-

"Dick, Master," he murmured

"Dick?" Master questioned

Little Talon nodded.

"Mama and Papa called me, Dick,"

"Do you remember your parents?"

Little Talon frowned, "I-I don't, not really. Fuzzy,"

"Oh," said Master, and then hesitated before speaking again, "Why do you call me Master?"

Little Talon frowned, "It's what you are, Master,"

"I see," said Master, "From now, I want you to call me Bruce,"

"Bruce?" Little Talon tested the word. He liked it, "Bruce,"

Bruce smiled the nice smile again and Little Talon felt happy.

"We're going to talk about some very important things, okay?" said Bruce, "So I'm going to need you to listen very carefully,"

Little Talon nodded. He was a good listener. He could be good.

"You were taken by the Court of Owls and your custody was given to Samantha Vanaver. Do you remember her?"

"Grandmaster," murmured Little Talon

"Yes. The people of the Court weren't very good people so I-"

Bruce hesitated.

"I made sure that the bad ones couldn't hurt anyone anymore," said Bruce, "I had some of my friends help with that. One of them got you out of there. Do you remember?"

Little Talon cast his mind back and a memory came to him. A large man with white hair and an eye-patch?

"Eye-patch man?" he asked

Bruce let out a laugh. Little Talon liked the sound. It was warm.

"Yes," he said, "I'm going to have to tell Slade about that one,"

Slade?

Bruce must have noticed his question because he smiled again.

"He's eye-patch man," Bruce told him

Oh.

"What happens to me now?" he asked, "Am I going to be you Little Talon now? Help you with the Court?"

"Oh, pup." murmured Bruce, "Sweetheart, you don't have to be Little Talon anymore, you can just be Dick,"

"Be Dick?" asked Little Talon. His throat felt funny so it came out all croaky.

Bruce's eyes seemed a little wet as he opened his arms, "Come here sweetheart,"

Little Talon hesitated but the room was starting to fill with a nice and sweet smell and it seemed to be coming from Bruce. He wanted to b closer to it so he complied. Once he was in Bruce's arms, he was glad he had listened. The arms were strong and felt safe. His skin felt tingly and nice everywhere Bruce was touching him so he curled even closer to chase the feeling.

"You're going to stay here now," Bruce whispered, "I'm going to take care of you. No one will hurt you here,"

"No training?" he asked

"No training," Bruce said firmly, "No cage, no cold,"

It sounded like a dream.

"Also," said Bruce, "I would like to call you, Dick. Is that alright?"

Dick. He hadn't been Dick for a while now. He had only been Little Talon but from what little he could remember, Dick had seemed like a happy boy with nice par-

There had been a fall and there had been screaming and blood. Someone had taken him away.

"My Mama and Papa are dead aren't they?" he asked.

He knew he should feel sad but all he felt was empty. Like he was light enough to be floating and the only thing keeping him in place was Bruce with his strong arms.

"Yes," murmured Bruce

"But I can still be Dick," he asked, "Even if I don't remember properly?"

"Yes," said Bruce pressing a kiss to his hair, "You can be Dick,"

"Will I remember later?"

He could feel Brue hesitate.

"You were given some drugs," said Bruce, "There is a chance that you might not remember but most likely, you'll start getting your memories about your life back,"

"I'm gonna be sad, aren't I? Because my parents are dead?"

Bruce's arms tightened.

"Yes," said Bruce, "Most likely,"

He thought about it.

"I still want to be Dick," he said.

"Okay," said Bruce.

Little Talon would become Dick again. And maybe, just maybe, he could be safe, like he was in his dreams sometimes.

Maybe, Dick could be happier and warmer than Little Talon was.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick isn't completely lucid until five days later. Bruce takes this time to figure out the legal aspect. It doesn't ake much to fake papers saying that he was to take care of Dick if anything ever happened to Vanessa. When Dick wakes up properly, he promptly freaks out but Bruce is able to calm him down. Dick can now properly remember his parents and starts the process of grieving, forcing Bruce to grieve too.
> 
> Oh, and they both go to therapy. Because in this universe, we are going to be healthy.


End file.
